1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the addition of a wall window with a reflective enclosure for use in houses, apartments or commercial establishments without a pleasant view or sufficient sunlight or both. The main object of this invention is to camouflage an unpleasant outside view, open up an area within a structure to a pleasant illusionary vista, improve light or add a view of the sky.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are considerable prior art structures relating to improvements in roof windows or skylight design and which combine artificial light and natural light sources for day or night illumination. Examples of such structures can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Freeman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,900) issued July 20, 1982; PA1 Van Dame (U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,505) issued Mar. 29, 1988; PA1 and Mori (U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,716) issued Aug. 2, 1988. PA1 Buck, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,546) issued Mar. 1, 1977 and PA1 Ruggiari, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,306) issued May 17, 1977.
There are also considerable prior art structures relating to improvements in bay or garden windows adapted to fit in the opening of a standard wall window frame. Examples of such structures can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Such known structures have, generally speaking, been constructed to improvement illumination of a room by way of natural or artificial light, save energy, add extra space and/or enhance the interior appearance of the room. However, many important options and considerations, such as directing light through a wall-opening in lieu of ceiling opening, thus creating more desirable effects, concealing an unpleasant outside view, adding views of the sun and sky, or opening a room to an imaginary view or enhancing an existing view by the addition of one or all of the above-mentioned choices to any area within a structure through planning and design have been made possible only by the features of this invention.